


branded by your heat

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 Year Quests (Fairy Tail), Angst and Feels, Chapter Related, F/M, FT 100YQ Chapter 22, Gen, Lucy POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: When Natsu goes berserk because of Ignia's flames, Lucy does what she can to calm him down, regardless of what it can mean for her physical safety.





	branded by your heat

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene of chapter 22 and a small continuation of it, from Lucy's POV.

_Something’s not right,_ is all Lucy can think as the dragon’s body crashes with a booming sound of finality. Her skin prickles with the heavy, foreboding feeling that something horrible is about to happen, and she’s rooted into place.

_Something’s not right, something’s…_

**_“Not yet…”_ **

Lucy’s blood freezes in her veins at those words, at the tone, at the implication. At the rough way the he says it that reminds him of a day long passed, when she watched herself die. The flames are still licking at Natsu’s hands, steam wafting from his body, and she’s never seen him like this, not even on that day. It’s terrifying… she needs to… she has to…

Natsu roars, and Lucy isn’t even aware she’s started moving until she’s already wrapped her arms around his torso, face pressed into his shoulder blade, holding on for dear life.

It burns.

It hurts.

_It’s agonizing._

She holds on even tighter.

She can feel her Star Dress melting off where her body touches Natsu’s, can feel the shape of his scales pressing into her skin, and she doesn’t care. She’ll probably have scars in the shape of those scales, on her arms, on her chest, on her cheek, but _she doesn’t care._

All she cares about is Natsu. All she cares about is making sure he comes back to himself. All she cares is that Natsu doesn’t lose himself to the dragonfire.

“It’s… all over now…” she says, pleading, praying, and they fall to their knees together. The scales disappear. She doesn’t let go, though, she won’t let go until Natsu’s aware again. “Natsu,” she tries again, calling his name. The flames are gone, she can tell even with her eyes closed, but the steam is still scorching. Still, she holds on. “It’s alright, I’m here.”

A shudder wracks through his entire body and the fight finally leaves him. “It’s… over?!” Lucy hears, _feels_ him say, and the relief that washes over her is overwhelming.

Still, she can’t let go, can’t make her arms release their hold on him.

He inhales, deep, his chest expanding under her palms, and the touch she feels on the back of her hands feels weird, if soft, careful. For a moment, the entire worlds shrinks down to that point of contact.

“Lucy?” he asks, voice hoarse. “Lucy, what- Your hands!” And he pulls away, out of her arms, if only just barely, just enough to turn around and look at her. Lucy can’t open her right eye properly, can feel the heat still radiating there, but she manages to look at him, too.

 _We’re both a mess,_ she thinks to herself. “Your hands are a mess,” she says to him out loud. Because they are. The skin has melted off and she can see muscles and ligaments and down to the bone in one place, and she thinks she might be sick. Wendy’s going to have an awful time healing that, if she even can. “You’re a mess.”

“ _I’m_ a mess?” Natsu asks, sounding disbelieving. “Look who’s talking, you-“ (Disbelieving and something else. Guilty, maybe? She can’t tell for sure.)

And it’s… kind of hilarious, actually. Here they both are, in tatters in more ways than one, and they’re arguing about who’s more a mess. She can’t stop the giggle that bubbles up her throat at that. She doesn’t even try.

Instead, she leans her head against Natsu’s shoulder and wraps her arms around him again. Natsu flinches, tries to pull away (probably because of the burn marks on her body), but she pulls him closer.

“It’s alright, Natsu,” she whispers. “Everything is alright now.”

 


End file.
